Yoshi of the Stars
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Whoopie, another fanfic staring Yoshi in... umm... hold on...I know I had the script here somewhere... d'oh! Stupid summary... well, it's Yoshi, Right Back at Ya!


**Yoshi of the Stars**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, since good ol' JoebTheGreat is back (sorta), I decided to write this one-shot in honor of him. HERE'S TO YOU, JOEB!!!! ...Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you thought that we owned everything in this fanfic, then we don't Nintendo does own Super Smash Brothers, and they don't pollute the Earth, you stupid ecology freaks... What, you're still here? (growls) GET LOST.

-------------

It was a nice day in the Super Smash Brothers Canopy... wait, a canopy!? I thought it was a mansion!

"Not anymore!" Wario laughed as he moved some bricks towards the new home of the Smashers (which, by the way, was inconveniently located in some random swamp in the south western portion of Nintendo City), "I decided to succeed Master Hand, and by that, I decided to build this brilliant place!" He grinned. "So, what do you think, guys?" He asked a few of the Smashers watching the construction.

Peach was shocked. "Umm... err..." She sweatdropped, clapping nervously, "It's great... heh heh?"

Wario gave Peach an angry look. Peach gulped, and she apologized.

Wario gritted his teeth, before bellowing like crazy and screaming, pointing at the sky, "_**SORRY DOES NOT CUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" He then turned around and started running away from the Super Smash Brothers Canopy.

Meta Knight turned to Peach. "Hey, why is this story have Yoshi's name in the title?" He asked quietly, trying to keep his sanity.

Peach closed her eyes, shrugging. "Gee, I don't know. He hasn't even appeared yet-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" Screamed Yoshi, passing by Peach and meta Knight at a fast pace. peach and Meta Knight screamed as they went spinning around, with Donkey Kong coming right after, shouting angrily.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!!!!" Donkey Kong shouted as he grabbed a flatulent barrel and tossed it at Yoshi, "YOU STOLE ALL OF MY GOLDEN BANANAS!!!!!!"

Diddy Kong slowly approached the dazed Peach and Meta Knight. "Dose that answer your question?" He laughed, before accidentally wetting himself. He then died.

Peach and Meta Knight both blinked.

"Did Diddy just..." Peach started slowly, before she screamed as Meta Knight took out a wrench and whacked her repeatedly. Peach then died shortly afterwards.

Meta Knight laughed evilly, and he then stopped, realizing what he has done. "No...I killed the only female who bears resemblance to Tiff!" He fell to his short, short knees, and screamed. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Yoshi then jumped over Meta Knight, and tripped over the dead body of Diddy Kong. The green Yoshisaurus screamed, and he fell flat on his face. He got up, shook his head, turned his head around, and gasped as he got up to his feet and started running again, being chased by Donkey Kong. The two characters ran around the building under construction while Meta Knight took out a glass of orange juice and started drinking it.

Yoshi screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran around. He then stopped in front of Donkey Kong, sticking his palm out. He then took out a bluish orb and gazed at it. Donkey Kong cooed, snatching the bluish orb from Yoshi and juggling it, until it exploded in his face, and he fainted. Yoshi pointed at the unconscious Donkey Kong and laughed, until he was whacked in the back of a head by a spinning mallet. Yoshi moaned in pain and fell flat to the ground unconscious, the swinging mallet coming into the hands of...

"... King DeDeDe!?" Meta Knight shouted, putting away his glass in a crate and bowing down to the feet of the fat blue penguin overlord. "Ahh, great lord and ruler DeDeDe! What brings you here?"

"SHADDAP!!!" King DeDeDe snapped, whacking Meta Knight on the head with his mallet. "I came here to get a role in the story, not taking some random crap from you!"

Meta Knight didn't reply, for he was killed by the whack of the powerful mallet.

King DeDeDe blinked. He turned around, to see Wario approaching, who was wearing his WarioMan suit. "Hey, fatty! What happened?" He asked, folding his arms.

Wario peered at King DeDeDe from the right, screaming and dropping all of the bricks on his feet. His face swallowed up, and he let out a loud scream of pain, which was strong enough to kill King DeDeDe.

Silence.

Wario grinned. "Want me to break the mood with a fart joke?" He asked no one, chuckling as he bent down.

It was then that Ganondorf fell from the sky, and landed right on Wario. Both Wario and Ganondorf died.

Yoshi got up, rubbing his eyes, and looking at all of the dead and unconscious bodies. He cheered, and he started to eat all of the bodies of the Smashers.

That _cannibal_.

-------------

**THE END**

Yoshizilla: Ahh... a really random Smash fanfic. Which was not really even funny, but oh well, I don't care. I wrote something, that's that. So, uh, with no other ideas to blurt out, all I have to say is that I hoped you enjoy! (smiles) See ya next time, folks!


End file.
